


That Smile

by al_holland



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_holland/pseuds/al_holland
Summary: Honestly, she hadn’t put much thought into it. She had been angling to see that face for so long, and he had refused for so long, that she began to think she would never see it.Well. Here it was.-Sakura finally gets a glimpse of Kakashi's elusive smile.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 116





	That Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluntkunai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluntkunai/gifts).



> uhhhhhhhh pls accept this dumb itty bitty thing i wrote in 30 mins because of some beautiful kakashi artwork by bluntkunai, tyvm for always blessing us with the goods and goodbye forever

It had started with little more than a smile. A simple quirk of full lips, paired with a huff of laughter, exhaled from flared nostrils, and a shake of a head in amused exasperation. It was no wonder he kept that face hidden, she thought. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to focus on a mission with that smile walking around.

Maybe it was the novelty of it all; she’d been waiting _years_ to see what hid beneath that mask, and he had not disappointed. She had always figured there was a decent looking man under there, but nothing had prepared her for _that smile_. It was so effortless, and lazy, and utterly unimpressed. It was a barely-there little thing that seemed to say “now what?” in the smuggest way possible.

She wasn’t sure if it was the smile or the drinks that had her leaning over the table, grinning back at him teasingly.

“You’re kinda hot, sensei,” she said, feeling her cheeks go warm, but otherwise very happy to ply him with compliments and continue staring at his naked face. His small smile cracked into a grin, baring pearly white teeth as his head tilted back slightly with a quiet, hearty laugh.

“You’re kinda drunk, Sakura-chan,” he said with an equally teasing grin. She was delighted with the way his canines were just a little too pointy, and how one side of his mouth seemed to permanently sit a little higher than the other while he wore that smug little smile.

“Just a little,” she conceded. She thought that wearing that mask all the time did an excellent job of keeping his lips moisturized. He must have noticed she was staring at them, because his small smile began widening slowly, revealing a hint of those bright white teeth. She wondered if he was an oral hygiene freak. He had an incredibly keen sense of smell, and she was sure living under that mask all the time made him especially aware of his breath.

From where she sat, he was minty fresh; minty fresh, pearly white, and. _So. Cute._

At first, when she had made her request, he had shaken his head and rejected it adamantly, just as he always did. But then, she had made her proposition, and he had been quite interested to hear her offer. Honestly, she hadn’t put much thought into it. She had been angling to see that face for so long, and he had refused for _so long_ , that she began to think she would never see it.

Well. Here it was. And she had made the bold statement of “I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours”, and to her shock, he had shrugged and dropped his mask. She had almost gone into cardiac arrest, jumping in her stool and knocking over her nearly-empty bottle of sake.

He had looked so perpetually bored—which she had anticipated—but the delicate shape of his lips and that adorable beauty mark on his chin made it all so charming.

And then he had smiled. An almost-imperceptible curve of his lips that was scrambling all the signals her brain was sending to her mouth, resulting in her saying things she never would have otherwise said.

“I think your bottom lip is my favourite,” she said, immediately wondering why on earth she had said it, but his smile was genuine and warm, so she wasn’t terribly upset with herself.

“Good to know,” he said, his smile morphing into a sly smirk as he reached over the table to gently flick the tip of her nose. She had been shamelessly gawping at him since that mask came down, and part of her thought she should probably get a hold of herself, but the rest of her didn’t give a damn.

“Seriously, Kakashi-sensei. You’re prettier than nearly every woman in Konoha,” she continued, enjoying the little chuckle he let out alongside the disbelieving shake of his head.

“Just what every man wants to hear, Sakura-chan. Thank you,” he teased. “But I think I would have to disagree,” he said with meaning. Her cheeks flushed as he leaned further over the table, his eyes scanning her face intently. “Ino is quite lovely,” he finished with another flick at her nose.

“ _Ino?!_ ” Sakura cried. Kakashi just tipped his head back and laughed again.

With another shake of his head, he leaned away from her and downed the rest of his beer. When he moved to raise his mask back up, she couldn’t stop herself from reaching over the table and grabbing his wrist. He quirked an amused eyebrow up at her, his dark eyes dancing with mirth while she held his hand still.

“I believe we made a deal,” she said with a smirk of her own. Kakashi leaned forward again, curling his finger at her, signalling for her to do the same. Her breath caught when his eyes dropped down to her lips. He reached his hand toward her, resting his fingers under her chin while he considered her.

“I’ve already seen your smile, Sakura,” he said with a soft smile that had the contents of her stomach bouncing around nauseatingly.

“That’s not quite what I had in mind,” she whispered, leaning just a tad closer to him. A sharp canine poked out from his lopsided smile.

“You’ll have to enlighten me next time,” he said, and before she could blink, he pressed a peck to the corner of her lips and disappeared in a little puff of smoke. She blinked slowly at the empty seat across from her, her lips tingling with warmth. She was right about his lips being moisturized.

“Here’s your bill, miss!” Sakura took the bill from the waitress dazedly, staring down at it blankly as the woman walked away. She was still reeling from that tiny peck when she realized Kakashi had stuck her with his tab.

 _Money well spent_ , she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i could write 1000 variations of this and never get bored of it


End file.
